


Nashkel Fair

by depresane



Category: Baldur's Gate, Scarborough Fair (Traditional Ballad)
Genre: Crossover, Poetry, Rhyming, Scarborough Fair, Song Lyrics, Witch Hunts, nashkel, not really a parody, poem, traditional song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Summary: Nope, still nothing fresh from me. This one was written on 11th March 2017 on tumblr.The connection with Scarborough Fair is a result of translating words from the Polish version of the game back to English. Also, Zordral. Also, the mage protagonist.Check out my other fics and please leave feedback of any kind.





	Nashkel Fair

Are you going to Nashkel Fair  
Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
Remember me to one who lives there  
He once was a killer of mine

Tell him witches can also be good  
Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
They know how to heal, to draw, and to brew  
Then he’ll weep for killing my kind

Tell him magic is but a skilled tool  
Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
Who used it for good is greater than fools  
Then he’ll weep for killing my kind

Tell him I was already marked  
Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
pursued by magical warrior in black  
Then he’ll weep for killing my kind

Tell him Imoen was my childhood friend  
Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
stood up for me and fought till her end  
Then he’ll weep for killing my kind

Are you going to Nashkel Fair  
Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
Walk into a tent for the one who lives there  
He once was a killer of mine


End file.
